


烫烫更健康

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Minor Original Character(s), 国人向, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 醉酒时误将五常意识体咒成猫的本田菊为表歉意，特邀几位受害者及受害者的受害者来到自家某温泉放松身心。
Kudos: 2





	烫烫更健康

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没想到国人向的 [《当我们谈论五常时我们在谈什么》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687962/chapters/66391078)系列线下吸猫篇竟然还能有这种后续……不建议未阅读过该系列其它文章的读者阅读本文。
> 
> 虽然部分意识体存在口嗨现象但并无CP。此外OC存在感高请注意。

“你的胸毛实在是有碍观瞻，”亚瑟·柯克兰的表情就好像他刚被迫吞了一整块美式炸黄油，“我深深替本田感到不值。他的传统服饰就这样被侮辱了。”

站在他面前的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦穿着一件日式浴衣。他半长的金色秀发和蓝紫色虹膜与浴衣相组合构成一幅别致的美男画像，只不过领口大喇喇露出的胸毛使得能够欣赏这幅画像的观众群体受到了一定程度上的限制。

“不要以为人人都像你这样守旧古板，英格兰，”弗朗西斯不以为意地撩开耳边的头发，转身继续在和式走廊中前进，而亚瑟由于目的地相同不得不和他并肩而行。“本田家的年轻人对他传统服装的种种改动可是充满了想象力！况且刮除体毛不过是对自然人体的压迫。如今是身体自由的时代了——至少对我这种更文明的国家而言！况且我们是要泡温泉，早晚都要脱光，”他露出颇为陶醉而梦幻的神情来，“这种时候遮不遮有什么区别呢？人体的自然之美就是最高等的——”

“醒醒吧！”深谙法兰西习性的亚瑟忍不住翻了个白眼，“这里不是男女混浴！而且本田给我们包了场，不会有其他客人的！”

弗朗西斯的脸立刻变得一片空白，甚至忘记了继续迈步。忧愁在他美丽的蓝紫色眼睛里逐渐弥散开来。

“嗳！”他终于痛惜地摇头，“包场这种将自己与人民大众分隔开来的精英主义行为真是不值得提倡！”

此时亚瑟和弗朗西斯身处日本某家温泉旅馆中，正前往旅馆的浴场。除去他俩和身为东道主的本田菊，这栋旅馆里还有三名意识体：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，伊万·布拉金斯基以及王耀。

联合国安理会五名常任理事国的意识体齐聚于此，是因为先前的一场不幸事故：在本田菊与他的朋友们聚会饮酒并喝醉后，这位表面彬彬有礼内心想象力丰富的老人家，把常任理事国的五名意识体都咒成了猫。

准确地说其中还有一头熊。

但无论科属种，他们毕竟是变成了听从本能、遗忘了文明社会的种种规则转而拥抱自然天性的动物，本田对此愧疚不已；在美利坚的提议下，他决定出资邀请受害国们来到自家享受温泉，以弥补他们的精神损失。

同时，在美利坚的秘书的努力下，本田不得不将受害国的受害人们也一并邀请了过来，以弥补他们精神、肉体和财产的多重损失。

好在旅行是旅行，工作是工作；在本田及其秘书的精心安排下，常任理事国的意识体和他们的秘书居住的区域之间隔着十分安全的距离，前者无需担心被逼写报告，后者无需担心给前者收拾烂摊子，可谓两全其美，充分展现了日本人体贴入微的服务精神。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟抵达浴场的淋浴区时，阿尔弗雷德、王耀和伊万已经坐在板凳上冲洗自己了。王耀把长发绑成了丸子头，伊万没有戴围巾，而是在脖子上贴了个大概是特制的巨大防水创口贴；至于阿尔弗雷德，他还是阿尔弗雷德——除了没戴眼镜。

“来得真慢啊，你俩！”他嚷嚷着，“上了年纪腿脚不便吗？”

亚瑟啧了一声，避开他冲溅过来的水：“的确没年轻到像你这样连冲澡都不会的地步！瞧你把水溅的，简直无礼至极！”

“他说的对，”王耀说，“阿尔弗雷德，把水溅到别人身上可不礼貌。”

“毕竟他还是个孩子，”伊万微笑，“也许正等着柯克兰妈妈帮他洗呢。”

弗朗西斯毫不客气地发出一阵优美的笑声，而亚瑟脸涨得通红。但就在英格兰能拳打法兰西脚踹美利坚头撞俄罗斯酿成一场外交事故之前——倒不是说以他如今的体型和力量真的能够做到这些——王耀提出了一个睿智的想法：

“伊万说的也不是没道理，的确进浴场前搓干净点比较好！不如咱们互相帮忙搓背吧！”

“让那个胡子帮人搓背？”亚瑟冷哼一声。

“我感觉这主意不错！”阿尔弗雷德好像没听到前监护人说话似的，他挥舞着喷头把水溅得更远了，“不过咱们有五个人，互相搓背的时候总会有人落单哎！不觉得这样很可怜吗？”

“动用你的数学思维，亲爱的弗雷迪！”弗朗西斯拉过亚瑟用他挡住了飞溅来的水花，“我们完全可以五个人围成一圈搓。这样一来每个人都能同时享受被服务的乐趣和劳动的充实！”

一时间，淋浴区只听得见水流声。

“数学真好用啊。”伊万感慨。

片刻后，淋浴区呈现一片奇异的景象。五名意识体将五个小板凳围成了一圈坐在上面，形成了一个互相搓背的连环；诚如弗朗西斯所言，每个人都同时享受了被服务的乐趣，和劳动的充实。

王耀幽幽道：“我莫名感觉，自己体会到了从来没体会过的幼儿园生活。”

王耀是第一个下水的。脖子以下都隐没在热气腾腾的温泉水里后，他头顶毛巾发出满足的喟叹：“热水，永远的神！”

“这让我想起巴斯，”亚瑟也跟着下了水，“真是令人怀念。”

“罗马当时可真是沉迷泡澡，”弗朗西斯把自己的头发也绑成一个揪免得掉进水里，“我家现在还有他当时修建的浴池。”

伊万没有说什么。他把下巴都浸入了温泉中，闭着眼睛，显得安逸，满足，而幸福。

阿尔弗雷德还站在池子边上。升腾的白雾让他心中有些嘀咕，但他又不甘于输给这群老家伙！

“怎么了，小阿尔？”弗朗西斯甚至惬意微笑道，“你下来啊。”

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，伸出一只脚接近了水面。然而就在他的脚趾浸入水中的一瞬间——

阿尔弗雷德猛地把脚收了回去，并抱着那只脚开始在岸边蹦跶。

“我的上帝，你在干什么！”亚瑟大惊失色，“别蹦了！这边上很滑的，小心摔倒磕傻了！”

“哦，真对不起，”弗朗西斯关切道，“是不是水温太烫了？果然你还是太年轻了，无法完全体会热水的奥妙……”

“不是！”阿尔弗雷德依旧抱着脚金鸡独立，努力挤出一个灿烂的微笑，“我只是……我只是想在下水前热身一下！你们游泳前难道不热身吗？”

“游泳前要热身是因为水是冷的，”亚瑟指出，“泡‘温’泉还有必要‘热’身？”

“而且你热身是靠踢踏舞吗？”伊万笑眯眯，“真该录个像。”

王耀注视着阿尔弗雷德被烫红的那只脚。

“我突然有点馋炖猪蹄了。”他说。

阿尔弗雷德最终还是成功地泡进了温泉里。亚瑟·柯克兰和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦难得达成了一致，决定采取一种过时的硬核教育理念——虽然此等理念不再适用于当今的人类，但阿尔弗雷德毕竟不是人——若以动物作比，这种教育理念的核心，接近于猛禽将幼鸟推下树枝或悬崖逼迫它们学会飞行。

简而言之，亚瑟和弗朗西斯一边一个拽住了阿尔弗雷德的脚踝，直接把他扯下了水，并死命按住他只留一个脑袋在水面以上，即便阿尔弗雷德鬼哭狼嚎也绝不松手让他上岸。最终，英格兰与法兰西的残忍教育方式取得了成果：在全身发红仿若真的被炖了、于水下拳打脚踢几乎在池子里造成一场微型海啸后，美利坚的超强适应力和成长潜能发挥了出来，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，领略了热水的妙处。

“哇哦，真的很舒服！”他在温泉水里摆动着双脚，“老年人的享受也不错嘛！”

和平与安宁终于降临了温泉。意识体们在水中泡着，懒懒散散，全心放松。

“泡个热水澡果然能缓解疲劳啊，”王耀闭着眼作陶醉状，“而且小菊说这个温泉对关节痛和高血压有奇效。”

“那可真不错，”亚瑟揉了揉自己的腰背，“我最近也常感觉久坐之后肩膀和后背都很痛。”

“还这么年轻就落下这种毛病了？”王耀不无担忧，“可得多注意啊！坐四十分钟就起来走两步。说起来按摩也挺有用的，要不要试试？”他举起一只手，在空中跃跃欲试地活动指节。

“这，下次吧。”亚瑟僵硬地微笑着。

“你俩说话听着像两个老爷爷。”阿尔弗雷德把嘴沉到水下吐泡泡。

“我本来就是老爷爷嘛。真的不试试？我按摩技术很好的，小菊都说有效！”

“不，真的不用麻烦你了，”即使泡在温泉里亚瑟也不禁感到脊背发凉，他拼命搜索着逃生的方式，接着捉住了那个关键词。“说到本田，以前有一次他邀请我来泡温泉，那座温泉附近居然有妖精！”

阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地大笑出声：“你的幻觉跟着你到亚洲来了吗？”

“想象力是不受地域限制的，”弗朗西斯怜悯地微笑着，“好吧，亲爱的亚瑟，你看到的是什么样的妖精？”

“你们这些不会魔法和忘了魔法的家伙对妖精真是毫无敬畏之心！”亚瑟怒道，“那个妖精有绿色的皮肤，长着鸟一样的——”

他突然顿住不说了。

亚瑟祖母绿的双眼渐渐睁大，他看到水面上方，白雾缭绕中，有一个半透明、影影绰绰的伊万——的上半身，正随着雾气飘荡。

而且还在用半透明的紫色眼睛注视他。

亚瑟发出一声惨叫：“布拉金斯基！！！”

“怎么了？”王耀直起身子，接着开始东张西望，“哎？伊万怎么不见了？”

“他——他——”亚瑟用一根手指颤巍巍地指着伊万的幽灵。

“哦不，上帝啊！”弗朗西斯惊呼，“他沉到水里去了！什么时候的事？！”

“哇哦，认真的吗，”阿尔弗雷德踩着水移动过来，“他居然淹死了？”

“是不是泡晕了？”王耀抓住伊万的一只胳膊，和弗朗西斯一起把他的身体从池底扶了起来。“哎呀，泡温泉的时候也要注意安全啊！”

伊万一动不动地待了好一会儿。终于，他胸膛开始起伏，猛咳出大量的水，又活了过来。

“我睡着了。”他无辜地说。

“这也太可笑了，”阿尔弗雷德叉着腰，“俄罗斯在泡温泉的时候淹死！没法带手机进来录像真可惜！”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“说真的，阿尔弗雷德？要是真的能带手机进来录像，最先被录的肯定就是你跳踢踏舞。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿：“你说的对，进温泉不能带手机真是太好了！”

然而阿尔弗雷德并不知道，此时在温泉附近高高的木栅栏上方，恰有一台顶着树枝和叶子伪装的摄像机，忠实地记录着他们进入温泉后的所有行动。

这台摄像机拿在一个红发的美国人手里。为了隐蔽，这个美国人也在头上顶了同样的树枝和叶子。

由于木栅栏高度可观，他正骑在一个铂金头发的俄罗斯人脖子上。身高一米九的叶夫根尼站得稳稳当当，扶着他美国朋友的两条腿，堪称一架绝佳的梯子。

在叶夫根尼旁边，褐发的法国小伙爱德加不无担忧地注视着这个偷拍的组合，期间视线不小心落在俄罗斯人从浴衣领口里露出的锁骨和胸膛上，不禁脸颊发红。他干咳一声：“那个……我们做这种事，被发现了会不会死啊？”

“没关系，”岚背靠木栅栏神色闲适，“反正我孑然一身，死了也不会牵连别人的。”

爱德加被这位中国人的淡定与不要脸震惊了，他指着中国人旁边正用耳朵贴在木栅栏上的黑发英国人：“那，那！那他是不上有老下有小吗！把他牵扯进来，他要是死了怎么办！”

“你以为平时存那么多黑照是做什么用的，”海因里希还贴在木栅栏上一动不动，“柯克兰如果敢动我就会社会性死亡。英国人很看重名声的。”

“我看差不多了，”骑在叶夫根尼肩上的克拉伦斯说，“除了琼斯都走了。咱们也准备准备去泡吧。”

为了挽回自己下水前被烫得直跳踢踏舞的屈辱，展现年轻人的活力与尊严，阿尔弗雷德在四位同伴离开后，又在温泉里多泡了一会儿。

然而，等他带着一身热气和泡粉了的身躯离开温泉再度进入淋浴区的时候，却远远看到伊万竟然还坐在小板凳上冲水。

“哟，布拉金斯基！”阿尔弗雷德直接冲上前一巴掌拍上对方雪白的后背，“你够慢的啊！是想给自己换层——”

“伊万”转过头来，以一双铅灰色的眼睛，又惊又怒地看向阿尔弗雷德。

他左眼下有一道伤疤。

阿尔弗雷德的手悬在半空僵住了：“呃，对不——”

“你个禽兽！！！”俄罗斯人身边一个红发的美国人怒骂着蹦了起来，抡起自己的小板凳冲向阿尔弗雷德！

而两个黑发青年紧随其后。

“你怎么来得这么晚，”听到纸门被拉开的动静，亚瑟回过头问，“我们都等你——上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德，”他瞪大了眼睛，“你这是怎么了？”

和室中，除去阿尔弗雷德以外的所有意识体都围坐在餐桌边上，本田菊正在给他们倒茶。看到阿尔弗雷德额头上的肿包、下巴上的淤青、没擦干净的鼻血，他险些手一抖把茶浇到弗朗西斯的大腿上。

“阿尔弗雷德くん！发生什么事了？”本田放下茶壶站起身，“需要在下去拿急救箱吗？难道这旅馆中竟有歹人——”

“没有没有，”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手在餐桌边找了个位置坐下，似乎还牵动到了伤处龇牙咧嘴的，“温泉边上太滑，我摔倒磕在石头上了。”

“是吗？”王耀扬起眉毛，“可我刚才分明听我秘书说你是调戏了万尼亚的秘书，被按着打！”

伊万听得此言，微笑着转向面色呆滞的阿尔弗雷德：“哦？”

“没有这回事！”阿尔弗雷德大叫，“我只是，我只是把他认成你了！！！”

“那更不对了吧！”弗朗西斯惊呼，“也就是说你本来是想调戏万尼亚吗？”

亚瑟被茶呛住了，王耀同情地拍着他的后背。而阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口凉气，开始同时用两只拳头猛敲榻榻米：“怎么可能！！！我只是拍他背以示挑衅！挑衅……挑衅！挑衅怎么能算调戏呢！！！”

“这可不好说，”弗朗西斯抚摸着自己的下巴，“挑衅这种——”

“那个，”本田稍微抬起两只手，“还请各位不要再争吵了！在温泉里泡了这么久应该感到饥饿了吧，眼下还是用餐要紧！”

“就是！”王耀说，“小孩子只知道吵架，什么能比吃饭重要？”

本田嘟囔道：“但这难道不就是您挑起……”

“啊？”

“没什么。”

夜深了。

和室外隐隐传来潺潺水声，和室内弥漫着淡淡的木材香气。这一切，似乎都昭示着一场极为宁静而美好的睡眠。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦睁开眼睛，直勾勾地望着天花板。

这是一个多么安逸的环境，可他却久久难以入眠，只因那无法抵御的、人体的原始冲动——

饥饿。

弗朗西斯闭上眼睛。

弗朗西斯睁开眼睛。

当他发觉自己盯着房间内的圆形纸灯把它看成了一只巨大的白巧克力球时，弗朗西斯叹了口气。他知道，自己没有选择了。

他爬出被褥，小心地拉开纸门，离开了自己的卧房。

潜行途中，弗朗西斯听到了窸窸窣窣的动静。

他立刻屏息静气，紧紧贴在身后的墙壁上：如果让这里的服务人员发现他半夜在走廊游荡可就太羞耻了！

然而事与愿违，一只手搭在了弗朗西斯的肩膀上。

“唔啊！！”

“闭嘴！”来人用气声恶狠狠地说，“你在这里干什么，青蛙？”

弗朗西斯借着从窗缝溜进来的一点月光一瞧，抓着他肩膀的果然就是亚瑟。

“这是去后厨的方向吧？”亚瑟嘴角戏谑地勾起，“难道你下午没吃饱吗？”

弗朗西斯反唇相讥：“怎么，难道你是吃得太饱半夜出来散步消食吗？”

“那、那只是因为泡温泉消耗的体力比我预料的——”

他们听到一阵咚咚咚的脚步声。

“哦！晚上好，”阿尔弗雷德跟两位年长的意识体打招呼，“你们在这干嘛呢？我正要去后厨。菊提供的料理虽然好吃但量实在太少，我饿得不行了！”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟交换了一个眼神。

亚瑟说：“我们就是来看看——”

“晚上好，”伊万柔和的声音在阿尔弗雷德身后响起来，吓得美利坚险些原地一蹦撞破天花板，“你们也是去厨房的吗？我好饿啊。”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟沉默了一会儿。

弗朗西斯说：“对，我们也饿了，我们也要去厨房。”

“对吧？其实我下午根本就没吃饱。”

这次阿尔弗雷德真的原地一蹦，如果不是伊万及时一巴掌把他拍了下去天花板是免不了遭殃；然而阿尔弗雷德都顾不得追究伊万拯救天花板的粗暴方式，他哆哆嗦嗦地指着不知何时出现在伊万旁边的身影尖着嗓子叫唤：“鬼！女鬼啊！”

王耀翻了个白眼：“我没梳辫子你就认不出来吗？”

“麻烦大家都平静一点，不要大喊大叫，”弗兰西斯抬起两手做出一个安抚性的手势，“既然我们都饿了，就一起去厨房吧。好吗？”

他们推开厨房大门时，闻到一股令人垂涎欲滴的香气。

五位意识体朝厨房里看去——

便见他们的秘书围在灶台边，也正看向他们。

王耀的秘书举着一只汤勺，在他面前是一只大煮锅。

煮锅里，饱含肉与蔬菜的浓汤咕嘟嘟冒着泡。

弗朗西斯开口：“你们——”

“我们在弄夜宵，”他的秘书爱德加眨巴着一双无辜的褐色大眼睛，“下午吃得太少了。”

“嗳，可怜的孩子，我猜也是，”弗朗西斯同情地点头，“其实我们也一样。不知你们是否愿意分一些食物给我们这些半夜忍饥挨饿的老人呢？”

“可以，”岚搅动着浓汤，“炖哪个？”他瞟向伊万和阿尔弗雷德。

王耀默默转过了头，而阿尔弗雷德大惊：“你看我干什么！”

“他也看我了。”伊万说。

“是不是因为其他几个看起来肉质不够鲜美？”爱德加歪着头说。

亚瑟挑起眉，看向弗朗西斯。

然而亚瑟的秘书海因里希身为一个德裔英国人，在此时发挥了国际主义的精神，将法兰西意识体从尴尬中解救了出来。他镇定道：“岚是开玩笑的，意思只是厨房现有的食材不太够而已。”

他意有所指地看着自己的老板。

亚瑟轻轻叹了口气，摆出傲慢的神色来：“明白了，现在只有靠我去撬开食品仓库的锁了吧。”

海因里希颔首：“我们会认真见证大英帝国的撬锁技术的。”

“那是当然。”亚瑟昂首挺胸地走向了食品仓库。

爱德加看看英格兰的背影，又看看周围的一群秘书和意识体：“是我理解错了，还是他刚才嘲讽了自己的老板？”

叶夫根尼把一只草莓大福塞进了他嘴里。


End file.
